Something to Talk About
by Snooker83
Summary: This fanfiction sticks close to the shows events, but heightens the Dair of it all. It starts of after the events of Sleep No More.


Something to talk about

Dair fanfiction

Chapter 1

_Ok guys, this is the first time I try my hand at fanfiction. Please keep this and the fact that I'm not a native speaker in mind when reading this. I'd love your feedback, feel free to be severe. The title BTW refers to an old Bonnie Rait song, if you were wondering._

Blair was baffled. She kept staring at the Gossip Girl blast as if it belonged in an alternate reality. Was she having one of those bizar dreams that were indistinguishable from reality? No, the irritating nasal sounds of Beatrice complaining about something or other to Louis told her that she was decidedly awake. Not even her subconscious would subject her tot that noise.

What on earth were Dan and Chuck doing strolling around Central Park chatting away whilst walking Monkey. Was Chuck planning revenge for the Sleep no More seduction? Was he taking tips on character assasination from Humphrey? Although in hindsight his writing had been the least of Louis' worries. And she really had been irrisistible in the book… _No she wouldn't go soft now. He'd almost ruined the wedding with his two bit writing._

Time to get to the bottom of this :' you should tell Chuck that he isn't supposed to accompany the dog walker'. Nate looked confused. She sighed and showed him her phone. 'Oh that, newsflash my foot. They've been hanging out for weeks now. Looks like the competition is losing her sense of the topical', he said with a smug little smile as he picked up his ipad and left to interview one of Lilly's friends about her nephew moving in with his interior decorator. _Nate really did seem to think he was an actual member of the fourth power, bless him._

Weeks? They hung out now, saw movies? Blair couldn't imagine Chuck having anything to contribute on the new Von Trier movie. Neither did she, she still hadn't seen it. Louis had promised her a copy on DVD, but they hadn't gotten around to seeing it. To be fair Blair missed the theatre experience. Getting a cup of coffee to go, pilfering popcorn from… She sat up straight as if to snap out of her revelry. _No there had to be something to it._

She couldn't just waltz up and demand answers. She had banned them both.

Serena! No doubt she'd know more.

Serena was tapping her fingers on her desk as Blair casually sauntered into the room. Glancing over her shoulder Blair could see she had typed two lines.

'Blogging not going well? You should ask Humphrey for some tips, he's got plenty of imagination. Or is he still away flogging his literary master piece to the masses?'.

Serena turned to Blair, eager to take a break from the creative proces no doubt. She looked pensive: ' he's back. Well according to Rufus he's been back for a while. Apparantly the sales have slowed down and the signings aren't going that well.' Blair opened her mouth trying to think of a way to bring Chuck into the conversation but before she could open her mouth Serena had started off again. 'Don't you gloat, Blair, after the film falling through I'd hoped the book tour would help get his mind of it. Besides you know it is good. And you're the star of the whole thing'. There was still and edge to Serena's voice when speaking of Blair's portrayal in the book.

'He feels terrible about the ruckus that scene caused with Louis, you know. It's Dan, Blair, he doesn't have it in him to cause trouble on purpose. Besides it's not like any of it was true… right?'

Blair saw that Serena was biting her lowerlip in a desperate attempt to seem casual. 'Of course not, pure fiction. As if I'd ever…', she couldn't quite finish that sentence. _He had a touch for description she'd give him that._

Blair carefully brushed a crumb from Serena's shoulder: 'just to prove how maganimous a ruler I'll be, we'll ask him to the shower. Just tell him his invitation couldn't be delivered because the royal press secretary couldn't locate Brooklyn on the map' she ordered flashing a wicked grin.

_It would also be a perfect opportunity to grill him on this sudden Chuck bromance._

Dan was baffled. Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd be inspecting his wardrobe with Chuck Bass.

'No I don't have a purple tie. I have a pink one somewhere but it really isn't my colour. Why would I wear a purple tie anyw… '

_Right best not go there._

Chuck had spent the last thirty minutes tutting and raising a single eyebrow everytime he encountered anything even approaching denim. Keeping a stream of consciousnesslike dialogue on the merits of Saville Row tailoring going.

Frankly, Dan had checked out at the mention of sleeve setting. The scotch helped drown out the lecture on appropriate men's evening wear.

He still didn't know why he had suddenly been released from the dog house. Forgiveness out of the blue wasn't Blair's style, she made you work for it he thought fondly. Chuck had taken the news well and assured him that Blair would no doubt make it clear sooner than later what she wanted.

Dan had the suspicion that Chuck had suddenly found his supportive side, because he wanted to keep tabs on what was going on with Blair. _Let her go my – erm- foot._

To his credit though he did seem almost human these days. And he had managed to keep Monkey alive. Well there had been that unfortunate Suiss bonbon incident, which had triggered a midnight house call from the concierge vet. Apparantly 'I'm Chuck Bass' had been the magic words to dispell the vet's notion that there was no such thing as a concierge vet.

Chuck had been there when Serena had delivered the invitation for Danielle Humprey. He'd insisted that Dan was to show up for battle dressed for the occassion. He'd stomped into the loft like Patton with a bottle of Glen Carioch Single Malt under each arm and Monkey in tow.

Regardless of Chuck's endgame he did have a point, being properly dressed for his apology might soften Blair up. Fractionally. He had to keep from babbling and staring at her like she was the most amazing…

He was snapped out of his daydreaming by Chuck flinging a Gucci black suit at him with a curt: 'barely above off the rack, but it'll have to suffice'. He took a swig from his scotch as if to wash out the taste of the word rack. 'You 'd better have another one , for courage. Keep a drink handy at the party, better put a drink in your mouth than your foot, Humphrey. You'll stand out as sour thumb as it is in that 'suit''. Suddenly Dan didn't need any more encouragement to take another swig of the Scotch. The first one had been a bit strong, but this third one tasted like candy.

When Chuck had finally left after one more 'down the hatch for luck' Dan brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on the suit (pink tie included) and headed to the Waldorfs.

Barely out of the lift he was accosted by a waiter carrying dark pink champagne:'Kirr Royale, Sir?'. Poor guy, he had that manic look of an oversupervised waiter. He kept nervously glancing to where Eleanor was standing. 'Sure it goes with the tie', Dan blurted out as he grabbed a flute from the tray.

He sniffed the drink and was about to hide it behind a giant potted plant when he looked up and saw Serena beaming at him, raising her glass in a toast:'to being back in the fold. I told you I'd get her to forgive you once Louis calmed down. I have to say the scene was very convincing, no wonder he got angry'. She seemed to be expecting a response. Thinking of Chuck's advice he gulped down a large part of the pink drink. _Big mistake, what was that stuff?_

Serena snorted at his facial expression: 'creme de cassis doesn't agree with you?'.

'Bit too sweet to my taste, I think I'll get a scotch, he answered, heading for the bar before she could start back off on _that_ scene.

The bar tender gave him a fellow conaisseur nod as he slid the single malt over to him. He felt rather stylish as he brought the glass to his lips. That is until he nearly dropped the glass when a voice behind him asked:' taking on board Chuck's taste in spirits, are you?'.

Blair. He slowly turned around and was struck by how beautiful she looked in that dark red, strapless evening dress. Her hair had been combed to one side and fixed losely with a flowery thing. Red of course. It made him alsmost dizzy. _Well maybe the fifteen year old Scotsch had something to do with it as well._ He opened his mouth to compliment her, but the words didn't come, so he gave an akward wave with his right hand.

_Suave Dan._

'Cannot fault his taste', he squeaked. _What is wrong with me, breathe, look her in the eye and articulate. Look into those large, beautiful.._

'Snazzy dresser, good taste in liquor, socks'. _Women._As he said it the corner of her mouth lifted as she spotted the tie.

Seizing the opportunity he launched his apology: 'look, Blair, I really am sorry about the book. I didn't mean for anyone to read it at first and I just assumed people would know it was creative license. After all Nate isn't gay and Chuck was not hanging in my closet'.

'You should know, since you seem to be spending so much time together these days', she shot him a look from below her lashes as she said it. Her eyebrows were raised in a question.

_Chuck. So that was it. I should have known. _Something stirred in his chest and he pushed a curl behind his ear as his fingers gripped the glass until his knuckles were white.

Louis joined Blair curling his arm around her waist but managing to look like he had left the clothes hanger in his suit nevertheless, Dan thought rather ungenerously. 'Louis I was just saying there was no reason for Dan to be anxious, on second thought you see how implausible that particular storyline from the book was. Anyone would of course', she stroked his arm as she said it.

Louis smiled that professional smile of his and shook Dan's hand:' all forgotten'. His tone went up at the end of the sentence, but Dan doubted he'd meant it as a question. Louis made everything sound like a question. 'Have you met the ambassador yet, Bleh , dahrrrling' he said as he carefully lead Blair to a group of people nearby, nodding at Dan with that stupid smile in the proces.

_OK that last one might have been an actual question._

_Implausible storyline. Sure it's not like they ever kissed was it?_

Dan was furiously loosening the pink tie as he thought about the last time he'd kissed Blair.

I'm a good kisser damnit. When he saw a sour faced woman jump and move several paces back he realized he must have said that out loud.

Without a word he downed the new glass the bartender had put in front of him with a sympathetic look. He swayed just a little as he let go of the bar. Blair was heading straight for him, she'd managed to leave Louis talking to the amabassador.

Dan spun on his feet, he wasn't up for this. He'd apologized, concisely for a change, no need to drag the evening out. He headed for the lift, but Blair had caught up with him. 'Tell Chuck he can stop whatever he's plotting, it won't work'.

_Chuck! He'd had just about enough of Chuck. _

Feeling a hundred year old he turned and evenly said: 'tell him yourself Blair. I'm not your messenger boy'.

'We're not talking', she shot back huffily, 'I won't forgive him for that last stunt'.

Dan looked at her neutrally: 'you will eventually'. He'd kept his tone neutral.

That last scotch must have made him reckless though, because he couldn't stop himself for bitterly letting slip: 'you always do'.

He must have raised his voice on that last retort, because people were starting to stare. 'You're here, he's not. He won't be ever again. He has nothing to be jealous of, Dan.'

_She actually seemed to believe that._ _The irony. He couldn't take this any longer. He had to get out of here._

Dan, rather unsteadily, spun around to head for the lift once again when a pillar jumped in front of him.

Rather he banged headfirst into one of the marble pillars he had somehow forgotten were there. His head burst and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Blair's eyes going wide as he went down mumbling: 'he has you'.

_Ok that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. Maybe I can improve for chapter 2._


End file.
